reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocket Angel
"I won't go easy on'em" - Rocket Angel pilot - Part of a joint project with Japan and the United States, with the base chassis inspired by the Apache Gunship and the Comanche Helicopter, the Boeing/Mitsubishi JAH-66 Rocket Angel is a unique Japanese built combat helicopter mainly equipped with rocket pods with rotary cannons for backup defense against enemy units on the ground and infantry if the swarm pods prepare to overheat. Japan's specialist technology can allow the Rocket Angel to create more rockets for combat against any enemy personnel with nano technology that can use the rocket designs and heat, allowing the helicopter to launch a mass amount of the rockets against any ground vehicles and any straggler vehicles exposed to aircraft. The helicopter began service in Japan's Air Self Defense Forces in response after Japan was attacked by an Attempted Takeover of Japan by the Global Liberation Army back in 2019 to protect the islands, bases and territories operated and controlled by the Japanese military forces, despite these events dating back to the First Eurasian Conflict Mitsubishi and Boeing signed a collaboration contract build the new Rocket Angel helicopter, despite its futuristic look and also capabilities it has recently been inducted into the Allied operated new Company of Liberty's specialist divisions. Development To be added... Service All-thou still new to the Company of Liberty, many of Japan's Imperial Peacekeeper Units have been enlisted into the faction since they are familiar to the technology and how the helicopter will handle whilst they are in flight, the JAH-66 Rocket Angel helicopter have been used by the Japanese forces for further defense of territories after the GLA's attempt of taking the country over. When the war ended, the helicopter became successful and has competed with various helicopters built by other countries across the world as a gunship and a recon helicopter, Company General Kenji Young operates the helicopter within his Shockwave Brigade since he worked in the air force as a commander during the course of the GLA invasion of his home country and commanded various forces of his own. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' The helicopter was first shown to the public in 2015 at an expo as part of Japan's expansion into the world market with airborne helicopter technology with its new '''Nanotechnology, allowing it to create rockets from the heat of launching them at enemy forces with a machine gun to attack enemy forces whilst the system cools the down to prevent overheating, it was launched two years after the GLA's invasion of Japan during the first conflict in Eurasia that expanded into the Middle East, Europe and Asia. During the first years of service, the JAH-66 Rocket Angel became a successful helicopter after its launch with some numbers of the aircraft being leased to China and to the United States to take out the GLA within regions affected by terrorist aggression, it was mainly used with Japan's Air Self Defense Forces division of the country's army assisting mainly China's Peoples Liberation Army and a unified Korea that also made appearences within several other campaigns after becoming allies with China. The helicopter was also provided to the United States during the final months of the war as a backup if Apaches or Comanches were being shot down in larger numbers, after the fall of the GLA during their final battle this became a marvel of Japanese engineering and design and it was also sold to various countries within the Middle East and even in Asia, it became a success after deals were struck with many military forces of the world. Japanese Air Self Defense Forces "Unlimited Ammo" - JASDF Rocket Angel pilot - To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' Its success marked a milestone in Japan's history becoming the first helicopter in the world to use specialist '''Nanotechnology for service with the Japanese military, with its special capabilities it became a popular aircraft within the world and due to this several orders of the Rocket Angel were received from many of the world's largest militaries, at the moment as of 2031 the helicopter is still in active service with various forces including the Japanese Air Self Defense Forces. Export versions of the Rocket Angel after its success were first known as the JAH-66D, JAH-66E, JAH-66S for regions in Europe, Middle East, East Europe and is also currently in active service in South America & the Pacific regions as the JAH-66A with various modifications to suit the environment where most of the countries are located, to survive harsh regions of desert territories and combat turbulence. With the helicopter being in service with many countries, various military forces have tasked the advanced helicopter to be on either the frontlines, defend important facilities from enemy attacks or patrol any regions that could be threatened by any future war by all means. By the time the Second Eurasian Conflict began many countries that used the Rocket Angel have been on the lookout for enemy forces including the new GLRF and defend regions from any movement from the Forth Reich of Yuri to their homes from being hit by enemy attacks, the helicopter have also been in active service with the Allied Nations world operated Company of Liberty peacekeeper corps for extensive defense of regions in the Asia and the Middle East. Company of Liberty Service By the year of 2029, Kenji Young left Japan's military but never forgot what the JAH-66 Rocket Angel done to preserve its future in the world, after his desire of the commanding the helicopter during his time in the Japanese military and after he left in 2026 to pursue a new path with a military organisation to keep terror at bay at all costs. He came across the Company of Liberty as a worldwise peacekeeper initiative and became charge of his specialist Shockwave Brigade that is equipped mainly with shockwave type weapons that can deal deadly blows to enemy units, during some point he enlisted the Rocket Angel into the ranks of his forces and with that it began service with the AN's forces with various operations across the worlds. All-thou it competes with Apache Gunships within the faction's airforce list, both are known to be compared for their peformance in combat and even whilst testing speed & agility if they happen to be targeted by anti-aircraft units and enemy fighter jets, despite the two being competitors these helicopters are known to be co-operating all-thou the Shockwave Brigade don't have Apache gunships in their aircraft lists. Future Operation To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Rocket Angel is based on the same name of the jump jet infantry in the Empire of the Rising Sun from Red Alert 3 that will appear as a helicopter, equipped with swarm pods and a machine gun. * All-thou similar to the infantry rendition from Red Alert 3, the helicopter will have a female pilot than a regular male one, to diversify roles within Reign of Conflagration, making the helicopter part of a series of aircraft operated by female pilots similar to ones used like in Red Alert 3. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Shockwave Brigade Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of Japanese Origin